Falling While Flying
by EllaBieber20
Summary: What Happens when someone falls while flying? Crap Summary i know


**Falling while Flying. (Got a Better Name? Tell Me)**

**Okay so this happened to be in 2006 July of 2006 coming back from a School Trip to Barcelona =]**

**I would of been Gabriella in this situation on my best friend (at the time) would of been Sharpay, this may turn out funny or could be a had to be there moment.**

"Gabi, I am so tired, why did you make the decision to walk up the road to McDonalds at 3am in the morning when we had to be up and at airport by 6am for our 8am flight?" Sharpay asked clearly annoyed by it

"Shar, calm down, you can sleep on the plane it's a 3 hour flight anyway, somehow all our flights take so much longer" Gabriella said as she just dropped her suitcase down to sit on in the air-conditioned airport

"Right check in your bags together in groups if you want to sit by each other" Miss Cretu said in the front of the students sitting either on seats or on the floor or their suitcases

"Come on Brie" Sharpay said grabbing her up by her arms as they went over to the check in desk which was empty but they made sure these bags would go on the Liverpool flight

Gabriella and Sharpay had Row 12 Seats A and B which was a window and middle seat, hopefully no-one else was sitting next to them, they headed through to departures and waited the anticipating 2 hours before departure, they just wanted to get home and out of Spain, to start their summer

Finally they were seated in their seats, as they took off no-one sat next to Sharpay who took the middle seat which they were thankful for, and as soon as the seatbelt sign disappeared Sharpay moved into the aisle seat, putting up the arm rest in between the aisle seat and her previous seat, leaving the aisle seat one down, she bunched Gabriella's jacket into a pillow and used her cardigan as a blanket, she stretched out before curling into a ball and falling asleep almost instantly.

Gabriella just laughed at how her head lolled to one side, and Gabriella settled down for the flight, putting in her iPod headphones

Gabriella decided on ordering a simple sandwich and drink of coca cola, deciding not to get anything for Sharpay as she wouldn't wake up even if the plane went down.

After eating the plane hit some turbulence Gabriella slid her seatbelt on and tried desperately to get Sharpay's on but she basically just rolled off the seat, Gabriella stood up after undoing her seatbelt in hysterical laughter as she tried to pull Sharpay up, in her attempt Sharpay woke up.

"Why am I on the damn floor?" Sharpay exclaimed

Gabriella couldn't stop laughing as she headed to the bathroom to calm down.

Gabriella had finally calmed down, after fifteen minutes, Gabriella finally left the bathroom, ignoring the odd looks from the flight attendants who also checked the bathroom after her, probably wondered if I checked into the mile high club or something (I was 14)

As Gabriella neared back to her row she burst out into hysterical laughter again, there still on the floor still stuck, was Sharpay, she was now on her back pushing off the side while one of the boys was pulling her arms

After another 10 minutes and Gabriella on the floor in hysterical laugher Sharpay finally got free and just glared at Gabriella who was still on the floor in tears of laughter, she even had to head back to the bathroom to get a tissue.

Gabriella arrived back to Sharpay in her previous position fast asleep again this time with her seatbelt on.

Gabriella sat there and started laughing even more, she just started laughing at the image of Sharpay rolling off the seat, she laughed harder, basically laughing cause she couldn't stop laughing, to avoid people telling her to hush up, she excused herself to the bathroom again, only coming out when it was time to descend into the arriving airport.

As they headed off the plane, Sharpay slipped on wet toilet paper by the baggage carousel, this had Gabriella once again in hysterical laughter jogging off towards the toilets to once again calm down

Gabriella came back to Sharpay sitting on the baggage carousel, glaring hardly at Gabriella

"Are you in drugs?" Sharpay asked

"No, I just can't seem to stop laughing" Gabriella answered bursting into hysterical laughter again as she noticed they were waiting at the wrong baggage carousel.

Once they finally got their baggage and headed to either their respective parents or onto a coach to take them back to the school where the parents could then pick them up there.

**So yes this happened everything that happened to me and my friend coming back from Barcelona though me and this friend are no longer friends I still have great memories from it, I have a feeling since me memory is vague and I couldn't add anything to make it any different it may of been a had to be there moment but still I am sharing it with you guys, hope you enjoy it =]**


End file.
